


Discovery

by blueutopiah



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: M/M, Youkoness, Yusuke being a loudmouth as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueutopiah/pseuds/blueutopiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke comes to a realization during a particularly intense session with Kurama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

Yusuke fucked just the way he fought: wildly, chaotically, his unpredictable and demanding nature making him a dominant and inventive seme, as well as a crazy and voracious uke.

"More, Kurama _more_! Harder! Deeper! Come on, kitsune, I know you're holding back!" Yusuke's usually cocky voice was rough and laced with need. He was currently bent almost double, knees touching his ears, upper back and head still on the bed while Kurama held him up at the waist, pounding relentlessly into his ass. Every time the redhead sank inside, that big stiff cock slammed into Yusuke's sweet spot, shooting pleasure-laced-pain up his spine and making his toes curl, but it wasn't enough – it was never enough. Something about the way Kurama took him made him want to be swallowed whole, be engulfed by the legendary fox, and he couldn't control that need.

Kurama made Yusuke so insatiable that sometimes he was almost afraid.

What he was feeling had to be love...or total obsession. He was OK with both.

"Patience, Yusuke." The redhead chided through clenched teeth. Yusuke was brutally tight, and to top it off, he was squeezing him for all he was worth, wrapping around his dick like a vise and practically crushing it.

"Fuck patience, make me come." Yusuke shouted. "Do it fox-boy, shove your dick so far inside of me I feel it in the back of my throat!"

A growl was all he heard before Yusuke felt the shift in Kurama's aura and, although there wasn't a full transformation, gold devoured him through a curtain of sweaty tangled crimson hair. "Don't test me, Yusuke." Brown eyes widened, it was unusual to hear Youko's voice coming out of that pretty human mouth. "If you keep taunting me, I will break you in half."

Yusuke covered his fear with that familiar lopsided grin. "I'd like to see you try," he drawled, bucking up and clenching his muscles tighter around the throbbing cock inside of him.

Kurama's eyes grew wide, then predatory. "You should know better." There was violence in that tone.

Suddenly, hands fisted in Yusuke's hair, pulling so hard that he was sure he'd have missing patches, and he screamed as teeth sank into the junction of neck and shoulder. Before Yusuke had a chance to catch his breath, Kurama began to slam inside of him once more, sucking furiously on his neck, drinking his blood with fervour. A hand left that tousled brown hair, grabbing Yusuke's left leg and twisting him so that his sweet spot was hit from a new angle, and between the hungry lips consuming his throat and the change in position, it took Yusuke quite a few thrusts before he realized that Kurama's dick was _growing_.

"S-s-shit, Ku-ra-ma. You-you're – _AH_ – unnn – g-getting big-BIGGER!" Yusuke wailed as his walls began to stretch, trying to accommodate the huge girth that was pushing them to the limit.

Kurama finally pulled his face away with an icy chuckle, Yusuke's blood trailing in a streak from the corner of his lips, which were enticingly stained red from his feast. His eyes were glowing gold, he was slightly taller, and very slowly, two silver fox ears seemed to unfold from his tangled crimson mane. "I told you not to taunt me, Yusuke. You want to feel my cock?" He asked seductively, licking his bloody lips and still thrusting at a breakneck pace, his shaft lengthening and hitting the back of Yusuke's channel. "You want it deeper?"

Despite his gasps of pain every time Kurama drove home, Yusuke still felt that desperate longing for more, that intense need to be consumed by his kitsune lover. "Y-y-yes. D-deeper. H-harder. F-Fuck my ass, Ku-ra-ma. _MORE_!" He put everything he felt into that cry: all the want, all the despair, all the confusion at the barrage of sensation, and somehow, Kurama heard it.

Yusuke was suddenly spun onto his stomach, then pulled back against a hard, very muscular chest. That swelling cock, still lodged inside of him, slid in deeper as he straddled his lover's lap, relentlessly stretching his ass and causing him to groan in anticipation. He didn't need to turn to verify that Kurama had completely transformed, for clawed hands wrapped around his waist, and a soft tail slithered across his chest, twitching against his nipples. Yusuke could feel a low growl rumbling in his lover's core as he was slowly lifted up and then slammed down mercilessly onto Youko Kurama's massive cock.

Yusuke was sure that Koenma could hear his scream all the way in Reikai, but he didn't care. All he could feel was that big thick shaft sliding in and out of his burning hole, shocking him with lightening blots of pleasure, and he never wanted it to stop. Kurama was unremitting, bouncing Yusuke at a pace that would snap a normal human in two, one hand on his waist, the other snaking up into his hair and pulling that body into a taut arc as he spurred him on with words.

"Yes, take my cock, take all of it. You liked to be fucked like this, don't you?" Youko's icily sensual voice was lethal. "I'm going to tear your ass apart just like you wanted. I can't hear you Yusuke, do you like this? You like my cock raping your tight hole?"

Calling Yusuke's groan obscene would be an understatement. He was beyond the point of forming words, completely overwhelmed at being fucked so expertly by Kurama. His eyes had rolled back into his head long ago, sweat streamed off his body, every muscle, every nerve stood at attention, yet he felt completely filled and blanketed in pleasure. This… this was perfection, it was exactly what he wanted, exactly who he wanted this with, and he hoped it would never end.

No. This _wasn't_ obsession…this was…this _was_ love.

"That groan won't do my feisty uke." Kurama leaned closer and silver hair poured over Yusuke's shoulder, the feathery tresses brushing his skin and only heightening his arousal. "I want to hear you. Tell me how much you like my cock in your ass."

"I-I- _AH_ " Yusuke felt like he was going to explode. His balls tightened painfully as Kurama lifted him until only the tip of his shaft was left inside, then dropped him down on that giant member. His orgasm was cresting and cresting fast, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out, especially as Youko's shaft kept pummeling his sweet spot with unceasing accuracy.

"Louder, Yusuke, I still can't hear you." A hand grabbed the base of Yusuke's cock, claws scraping his inner thighs. "You won't come unless I get what I want."

It was too much - Kurama's voice, his touch, his scent, the way he fucked. Yusuke couldn't see anything but white, couldn't feel anything but Kurama, he was drowning in the need to come, the need to feel Kurama come with him.

"I-I lo-ove y-your cock. I l-love it…" Yusuke bit out between gasps. Satisfied, Kurama released the trapped shaft, thrusting even harder, and Yusuke's body began to convulse. With an ear-splitting shriek, Yusuke threw his head back and came, losing control and crying out:

"I love you!"

The thrusts stopped. Yusuke shook with aftershocks, his seed dripping onto the bed, his head leaning back on Youko's broad shoulder, too satiated to notice his partner had stilled.

"What did you say?" A light, alto voice asked.

Yusuke blinked, his orgasm was so strong that his eyes weren't focusing. "Hhhhmmmm?" he mumbled, turning his face into Kurama's slimming neck.

Long, non-clawed fingers grabbed Yusuke's chin and forced him to look into green eyes. "You love me?" Kurama asked softly. Their relationship, up until now, had been categorized as friends-with-benefits. Ever since Yusuke returned to Ningenkai, and his on-again, off-again status with Keiko had been permanently set to _off_ , the two demons had been seeking release in each other's arms. Feelings were inevitable, but they had never been discussed, so Yusuke's admission had been a shock to say the least.

Kurama's still-hard cock slipped out of Yusuke as he lifted himself on rubbery limbs and turned to face his lover. After a moment of searching that green gaze, the Toushin smiled. "Yeah," he chuckled, shakily running a hand through his hair. "I love you. I think I always have, just never realized it until now."

It was Kurama's turn to blink. He never thought…

"Hey," Yusuke reached up and stroked Kurama's cheek. "It's OK if you don't love me back-"

"Yusuke-"

"I mean, I didn't intend to tell you, but –"

"Yusuke-"

"You made me come so hard. Your Youko dick is crazy –"

" _Yusuke!_ "

Kurama didn't mean to shout, but it was the only way to stop the babbling. Gracing his stunned partner with a smile, Kurama leaned forward and wrapped his arms around that strong, muscular body. "I don't mind at all." He stated, hugging Yusuke tightly. "Actually, I am quite enamoured with you as well."

"Um-"

The redhead pulled back, chuckling, and gazed into deep brown eyes. "That means I love you, Yusuke." He paused a moment while comprehension slowly dawned on the Toushin's face, that winning smile washing across his features. "I love you too." Kurama repeated for emphasis.

Then, suddenly, he was on his back, Yusuke body and lips pressed against his, happiness radiating off that tight muscled form. "Kurama" he mumbled between their kisses. " _Kurama_ …"

After a moment of reveling in the newfound sensation of their shared love, Yusuke rolled over, pulling the redhead on top of him. Tousled and wanton, he groaned and spread his legs wide, his erection already swelling and ready for another round.

"Now fuck me again," he challenged, tilting his head and flashing Kurama with a teasing, yet loving grin, "And this time, act like you mean it."


End file.
